Bratz Love's Unexpected Results
by no nome
Summary: a new member joins the Bratz group, a good friend of Yasmin's. Together they have many adventures. CameronxOC *rape mention* abuse, coarse language, violence *sexual references* YasminxEitan CloexDylan
1. Meeting Abigail

Bratz- Love's Unexpected Results

Chapter 1

Meeting Abigail

I sat in my seat as the bus slowed down to turn around a corner. I couldn't believe I was in Stylesville!! Stylesville of all places!!! My good friend Yasmin lived there, we kept in touch through emails and she visited me every now and then when she had holidays, but I hadn't seen her in three years so I decided that because I was here, I was going to find her, but she had definitely changed over the years, because I've changed too, appearance change I mean.

Finally the bus stopped at my stop, so I grabbed my bags and walked to the front of the bus as it slowly pulled to a stop. I was itching to get off that bus, I'd been on for two hours and I was getting stiff. The door flew open and I jumped off saying thanks to the bus driver and walked into the mall, being careful I didn't see anyone I knew.

I was approaching the smoothie bar when a boy about my age, with dark brown hair, tan skin and green eyes appeared. His hair was parted so he had no fringe.

"Hello gorgeous! Can I help you?" he asked. I backed away a little, frightened by this sudden compliment but pulled myself together.

"Uh, yes, can you help me find someone?" I answered. He nodded.

"I can help you find anyone between a bouncer to a run away feline. Are you new around here, I know everyone here in Stylesville and I don't recall seeing you around?" he asked. Why was he asking all these questions, if I didn't find Yasmin soon, my time would be up and I'd get caught and no doubt, punished.

"Uh, yeah, I'm knew, my family just moved to Stylesville, and I'm looking for Yasmin, of Bratz magazine." I answered.

He smiled and said, "Sure!! Yasmin's right over there by the smoothie bar!! Dylan, happy to be of your services. And what is your name gorgeous?" I gave a bit of a confused and terrified look then smiled a bit.

"My name's Abigail Monroe, and please stop calling me gorgeous cause I'm anything but." I answered. Dylan smiled back at me. I gave a shy smile back then looked at what I was wearing. I was wearing a yellow dress, that was a bit torn, and wearing dusty yellow shoes, and yellow so didn't suit me. Yuck! How could Dylan think I was gorgeous dressed like this?

Dylan led me over to the smoothie bar where four girls sat around a table drinking smoothies. One was a pale blonde haired girl with blue eyes and a kicking sense of fashion. The second one was a girl with even paler skin and black hair with brown eyes. She had a flaring style and she looked really cool. The third was a dark skinned dark brown haired girl with green eyes and a scorchin' fashion sense. The fourth was a fairly tan skinned light brown haired girl with brown eyes and a respectable fashion style.

Dylan stopped in front of the girls and said, "Ladies, or should I say Yasmin, there's someone who wishes to see you. Say hello to…" but I cut him off covering his mouth with my hand, stopping him from saying my name. I wanted to see if Yasmin could guess.

"don't you say anything else, okay? I want to see if she can guess." I hissed at Dylan, who nodded like his head was going to fly off. I removed my hand from his mouth. I walked closer to the table they were sitting at.

"It's been a while, huh Yasmin?" I asked to her. She gave me a lop sided look.

"Do I know you?" she asked. I giggled a bit.

"Well, I guess I have changed over the years. How long has it been now? Let's see, three years I believe." I said, knowing that was a huge give away. Her face brightened up as she remembered and rushed over to my side of the table and gave me a huge hug.

"Oh I can't believe it!! Abby!! I missed you so much!!" she said in a really happy voice. I smiled and hugged her back.

"I know. It's been too long!!" I answered. Everyone else was smiling, but it was a confused smile. Yasmin pulled away from the hug and turned to her friends.

"Abby, this is Cloe, Sasha and Jade. Guys, this is my friend Abby. Her full name is Abigail Monroe." said Yasmin to me and her friends.

She then turned back to me and asked, "So, how long are you staying for?"

I smiled and answered, "Forever, my family just moved here!" Yasmin's face brightened up and he smile reached both her ears. I always envied how her face could look so perfect, no matter what emotion it showed. But not that much, I still loved her like my sister.

Suddenly some boys appeared, one was a blonde haired guy with blue eyes, and looked kinda cute, the second was, obvious, Dylan, and the third was wearing black with an apron tied around his waist, his hair was shaped to a point at the top of his head and his hair was a dark brown.

The blonde asked, "what's all the excitement about? Why's Yasmin jumping around like a baboon? Who's this?" I cracked up laughing and thought my legs were gonna give way.

Yasmin looked insulted by what blondey said and said, "I was not jumping around like a baboon, I was just excited that my bff from London has come over and actually moved here!! Guys, this is Abigail Monroe, but she prefers Abby, and Abby, these are he guys, Cameron, Dylan and Eitan." so, the blonde was Cameron, we already know who Dylan is, and the one in the apron was Eitan.

Cameron's eyes suddenly lit up and I smiled shyly. Suddenly a rough hand grabbed my arm and threw me to the ground as I screamed a bit. I coughed a bit as I got myself together. I slowly turned to see none other than my not so nice uncle Granger. I got up and shook a bit as he walked towards me. The gang were in complete shock at the way I was letting him treat me like dirt.

"Stupid, stupid girl!! I look after you for the past year and this is how you repay me?! Wandering off with these misfits!!" he yelled at me. I flinched back. My head hung down low.

"I'm sorry Uncle!! Just one of them is my old friend Yasmin!" I said, hoping that he didn't whack me. Suddenly two people appeared behind me. I turned to see my cousins, Hannah and Tianna. They walked past me, pushing me to the ground. I sat up and looked at them.

"ops! Sorry Abby! But then again, you always end up on the ground, maybe that's where you belong?" said Hannah and Tianna started laughing like a pig. I glared at them.

My uncle looked through the shopping bags that had fallen to the ground. He looked at me disgustingly.

"What is wrong with you, you idiot!! You got the absolutely wrong shade of yellow for my shirts!!" he yelled as he lifted me off of the ground by tugging on my arm. He then threw the bags into the pond and ordered me to go fetch them. I sighed and turned around to fetch the shirts out of the pond.

"And after you fetch them, you can go and get some more shirts for me, the right shade this time!!!" he yelled. I sighed and fetched the shirts then put them in their bags, then tossed the bags into the bins. I then walked to thrills with frills. I entered the shop and looked through the shirts that were there. I gasped then fell to my knees. Tears started falling down my cheeks and my breaths became sobs.

Meanwhile outside, little to my knowing. My uncle was waiting outside, pacing. Yasmin was being glared at by the gang for answers as to what had just happened.

"I honestly don't know her uncle or what happened to her parents or anything. It's been three years since I last heard anything from her or seen her. But look. Why don't we go through that alleyway, dress Abby up, you know, change her hair style, then escape with her through to the next mall without her Uncle knowing cause someone has to distract him." said Yasmin. The gang smiled, liking her idea. Jade walked over to my Uncle and started talking to him about how she thought yellow was the colour of the century. The others sneaked in through the alley and entered the back door. They were walking through thrills with frills looking for me.

I was still crying when suddenly arms went around me and I looked up to see a worried Yasmin and worried Cameron. The others must be searching around the shop for me.

Yasmin asked, "Abby, why are you crying?" I sniffed.

"They don't have the right shade of yellow, and if I go out there, saying they don't have the right shade, I'm going to get a beating for sure!" I answered. Cameron gasped and bent down to Yasmin and me.

"don't worry, we'll make sure we'll get you out of here without getting beaten up or your uncle recognising you. After the girls are finished with you, even you won't recognise yourself." he said. I smiled a bit and wiped a tear away from my eye. Yasmin helped me up and we walked to the dressing room. Yasmin, Cameron and I entered the room and saw the rest of the gang there. Yasmin held out her mobile and I knew how they had gotten there.

Yasmin then gave me a playful whack on the back. Little did she know I had multiple wounds there. The moment her hand hit my back I fell to the ground, holding my back, groaning in pain. Yasmin gasped and bent down to my level. She looked really worried and sorry.

"It's okay, you didn't know." I answered. She helped me up again and the girls managed to bandage me up and dress me up. They then put make-up on me, did my nails, then styled my hair. When I looked in the mirror I gasped. I didn't even recognise myself, just like Cameron said.

My red hair had black streaks in it and on my head was a styling hat. I had a dark pair of glasses on, bright red lipstick, a black jacket on with a white rockin top, and black scorchin long pants on with black knee high boots on. I didn't recognise myself at all. I turned to look at the girls, a huge smile lit my face and they cheered. The boys suddenly came in wearing some cool rock outfits, and the girls were wearing the same type of outfit as I was. The boys' faces changed the moment they saw me, and they cheered with the girls.

Then, we needed to do the harder part, getting away without my uncle noticing. We peered around the corner that led into the mall. My uncle was there, still talking to Jade. I gulped. I wasn't so sure this disguise would work anymore. Yasmin gave me a determined look, which rose my confidence a bit. Suddenly Jade distracted him by making him look the opposite direction. Yasmin grabbed my hand and pulled me with her and the group, making it look like we were just a group of rockers walking past the smoothie bar. Jade then suddenly joined us and we walked away naturally. I couldn't help myself, I turned back to see if my uncle had noticed us. I then noticed that in my bag, my yellow dress was kinda hanging out. So did my uncle.

"Argh!! Police! Police!! Kidnappers!! They're kidnapping my sweet little niece!! Those girls over there!! Get them!!" he yelled. I gasped and so did everyone else as two police officers started running towards us.

"What do we do?!" I yelled.

"run!!" yelled Cameron. Yasmin grabbed my hand and we ran into the main plaza. He officers were still hot on our tails. We then entered the dance heaven plaza and stopped to a sudden holt. My cousins were there. I hid behind the girls.

"You're not going anywhere, got that Abby!?" said Hannah.

"Yeah, and once we get you back to the house, daddy's going to beat you so badly for this stunt that you won't be able to move for at least a day!" said Tianna. Suddenly I felt strong arms grab my arm.

I screamed as my uncle threw me against the wall. My head hit the wall hard and I slowly sank to the ground, in a daze. The gang gasped and got into fighting poses. The police suddenly arrived and saw me, in the mess I was in. one walked to my uncle and the gang, while the other one tried to get me back to normal.

Cameron growled and got in a position to jump at my uncle if he tried anything else. Sasha, Jade, Yasmin and Cloe got ready to knock my cousins apart if they tried anything and Dylan and Eitan backed up Cameron.

"Hello, miss, are you okay? Can you answer me?" said the police officer in a kind voice. I groaned and tried to sit up. He held me down.

"You shouldn't try to move just yet, you hit your head rather hard. Can you tell me who did this to you?" he asked.

"m unle." I tried to answer, but it came out in a slur.

"what?" asked the officer.

I took a breathe and tried again, "my uncle. He did this to me. He does it to me all the time, my friends were trying to help me escape from this reality." the officer gasped and said something into his device. The other officer suddenly grabbed my uncle and put his hands behind his back.

The boys sighed with relief. The officer that helped me ran to my cousins and arrested them too. The boys ran to me and asked me too many questions at one time. I held a hand forward to stop them. I was confused, dazed and sore as anything. The girls then ran to me and Yasmin and Sasha helped me up.

"I'm so sorry Abby. This was my idea and look what it's done!! This is all my fault!" said Yasmin.

"No Yasmin. This is my dream come true! I no longer have to worry about my uncle anymore. Thank you Yasmin, you're a life saver!" I said.

I then looked at everyone, "Thank you everyone. I couldn't ask for a better wish. I got away from my abusive uncle and made some bff's for the rest of my life! Thank you!" they smiled at me and I smiled back before I suddenly got dizzy and my head suddenly hung low. I didn't say anything else after that. Everyone gasped and they laid me flat to see if I was okay.

"she should be fine" said Cloe, "she just fainted from the knock to the head." they sighed, then carried me to a bed where I rested till the next day…


	2. Survivor Challenge part 1

Bratz- Love's Unexpected Results

Chapter 2

Survivor Challenge part 1

I awoke the next morning and slowly sat up. I was in a sleeping bag of some sorts. I looked around, I was in someone's house. In sleeping bags nearby were Cloe, Jade, Yasmin and Sasha. They boys must of gone home because of the time. I pulled out my watch and looked at the time, it was 4:00am. Why wasn't I sleepy? I crawled out of my sleeping bag and walked to the kitchen to get a snack. I ate some cereal then walked into the lounge room which was where everyone else was, fast asleep. I then heard some noises.

I froze, thinking I'd woken one of the girls up. But the sound continued but was coming from upstairs. It sounded like people were talking, and they sounded male. My eyes widened and my breath stopped short. I slowly crept up the stairs making sure I didn't make too much noise, and grabbed a pillow from the wall. Why it was there, I have no clue. I silently peered around the corner and sighed just a tiny bit too loud. It was just the boys, Cameron, Dylan and Eitan, sitting in a circle, talking. About what, again I have no clue. And why were they up so early? However they heard my sigh of relief and turned to look at the door. I gasped and hid out of sight. I then turned and silently ran down the stairs. When I was at the final step, I slipped and fell to my knees. I quickly jumped up and hid alongside the stairs as they peered out the door.

I have no idea why I was hiding, these guys were my friends. I guess I was just worried at their reactions. I slipped into the kitchen and hid underneath the main table as they went down the stairs into the lounge room. Suddenly Eitan noticed one sleeping bag was empty.

"Hey guys! Abby's sleeping bag is empty!" he said to the other boys. Cameron and Dylan's faces went to complete shock.

"You don't think she heard what you said, huh Cameron?" asked Dylan. Cameron was still in shock.

"You don't think maybe her uncle escaped and found her, do you?" asked Cameron in complete shock. I scurried out from underneath the table as Cameron's sentence woke everyone else up.

"yo, why'd you wake us up Cameron?" asked Sasha. The boys then pointed to my sleeping bag. The girls then gasped, wondering what had happened to me. I then opened the fridge, which they heard. They all rushed into the kitchen and saw me looking through the fridge. I turned to look at them, smiling.

"Can I interest you in a early morning snack?" I asked them, pretending nothing had happened.

Sasha, Jade, Yasmin, Cameron, Dylan and Eitan sighed in relief while Cloe said, "Oh Abby, we were afraid your uncle had escaped from prison, found you, kidnapped you, beat you up badly then you would have been crippling there with broken bones and they would of healed wrong and you'd have a hunch back for the rest of your life or died right there and then, and, and…"

"Chill Cloe! I'm okay, I've been here the entire time. It's okay, you were worried but I'm fine, so calm down." I said to shut her up.

"Yeah, chill drama mama!" said Sasha.

"sorry, just I was worried." said Cloe. I shut the fridge door and walked to Cloe. I smiled at her and gave her a hug.

"thanks for being worried Cloe." I said to her.

"Actually, now that you're a member of the Bratz, you can call us by our nicknames. Mine's Bunny Boo, Yasmin's is Pretty Princess, Cloe's is Angel and Jade's is Cool Cat!" said Sasha.

"I know, we should come up with one for Abby!" said Cool Cat.

"I know the perfect one!" said Pretty Princess. I pulled away from Angel and turned to look at Pretty Princess.

"Do tell!!" said Angel

"How about Rose! It's Abby's favourite flower and it's exactly like Abby. She's sweet and beautiful like the rose, yet if you get on her wrong side, she'll stab you like the thorns. It's perfect for her!!" said Yasmin. I gasped and clapped my hands together at the nickname.

"Scorchin!" said Sasha.

"Styling!" said Angel.

"Rockin!" said Jade.

"It's perfect!!" I said.

"Awesome nickname Abby!" said Cameron. I smiled at him. He smiled shyly. I then checked my clock to see it was now 5:00am. I turned and headed out of the kitchen and exited the house. Everyone followed me to see what I was doing.

I checked my clock, which also had a built in compass. I made sure I was facing the east. I checked to make sure my friends were facing east as well. I also made sure there were no trees or boulders in the way. Suddenly an orange-yellow glow started rising over the ground. The dark sky was covered in tinges of orange, pink and yellow, with even some touches of purple. I heard gasps behind me and smiled to myself. I sighed as I breathed in the morning air and sat down, watching the beautiful sunrise I watched every morning.

"I remember every time I visited you, every morning we watched the sunrise and we watched every sunset together as well. You loved watching the sun, it was your favourite past time." said Yasmin. I nodded.

After the sunrise I stood and dusted myself off. I turned to see everyone still mesmerised by the sunrise. I started giggling. Suddenly Yasmin's mobile started ringing. She answered it.

"uh huh. Got it! Yep, we'll be happy to do that!" she said to the phone, then said bye and hung up.

"Guys, that was Byron, he asked me if we wanted to join the survivor contest. I said we would!" she said to us. I smiled and walked over to her. I turned to look at everyone else.

"You did what?!" asked Angel.

"Come on! It'll be fun!!" said Yasmin.

"Yeah, and we could base our next issue of Bratz magazine on how to survive in the wilderness. Come on, some times you've gotta think about others and the magazine instead of yourselves. If you don't want to, I guess Yaz and I'll have to go and do it ourselves. And do the entire magazine too." I said to them.

The girls looked down, kind of ashamed of their behaviour. The boys smiled and walked over to us. They turned to look at the girls.

"Rose is right, if you guys are so selfish to not join in a wilderness activity with us, then you can stay here and wallow in self pity while we publish the next magazine ourselves." said Cameron. I smiled at him, he smiled back.

"Don't trouble yourself, I'll go." said Angel.

"Don't leave me behind!" said Jade.

"Hey, I'm coming too!" said Sasha.

We were in our car, on our way to the wilderness. I couldn't believe we were going to do a survivor tournament in the wild! Of all places!

Once we got to our hotel, we signed in and got our bags unpacked. The boys were in the other room. I walked to the window and looked out at the view. I sighed in peace, then walked down to the main room. I saw a huge pile of pink suitcases. I walked past it, disgusted at the colour. I then walked over to the work out room. I hid behind the wall and saw Cameron, using one of the weights. My mouth nearly hit the floor in awe at the size of the weight he was tackling to lift. His leg then suddenly dangled over the edge. I giggled a bit and had to simply get that picture so the girls could see. I pulled out my camera and took a photo, there was a flash of light. I hid behind the wall.

"Oh no! I forgot to turn the flash off!" I hissed at myself.

"Hey! Who's there?!" yelled Cameron. Suddenly I heard a bang and a huge breath. I turned my head to see the weight had fallen on Cameron and he was trapped to the board. I giggled and walked around the corner.

I gasped and rushed to him asking, "Oh my gosh, Cameron! Are you okay?!" I then grabbed the weight and pulled it off him with hardly any effort at all. Cameron looked at me with complete astonishment.

"Did you see anyone with a camera? If that was Cloe I'm going to kill her!!" he asked me. I walked a bit away from him, and pulled out the photo.

"You mean someone who took a photo of you lifting weights, that wouldn't be this photo would it?" I asked showing him the photo.

"Yes, that photo!! Give it!!" he yelled trying to get the photo away from me. I pulled it out of his reach and ran out of the room.

"Sorry, but I'm showing this to the girls!" I yelled back at him. I ran into the main room that had the pink suit cases.

I stopped and said, "Wait till the girls see!!" I started running again.

Cameron stopped at the door and yelled, "Get back here!! No fair taking pictures in the weight room!!"

I laughed and watched him chase after me till I tumbled into the pink suit cases. Cameron gasped.

I got myself together figuring out what had just happened when I looked up to see a boy, my age, with brown hair and gold coloured eyes with tan skin. I gasped, recognising him.

"James!!" I said. He turned to look at me.

"Abby, did you have a nice trip?" he asked me. My breathing increased and I started shaking slightly.

Cameron suddenly grabbed my arms and helped me up.

"Hey Abs, you okay? Hey, I didn't mean to…" he started saying when he noticed my shaking and me staring at James.

"uh, Abs, who's this?" he asked me. James answered for me.

"James Harrier, Abigail Monroe's ex-boyfriend. From a year ago. It's nice to see you again Abby." he said.

I snapped out of it.

"Yeah right, nice, nice?! This is anything but nice!! How did you find me?! What do you want with me?! Have you come along to humiliate me again?! Torment me again?! _**Abuse**_me again!!!" I snapped at him.

"Abby, Abby. You know as well as I do, that we were just having our natural couple fights that would make us closer after we got over them, but you freaked out and thought I was being abusive. I'm not abusive and you know that. If anything, _**you're the abusive one!" he said to me. I gasped and jumped back.**_

"_**That's not true!! I didn't do anything to hurt you, you were always the one fighting, the one starting the arguments, the fights, the everything!!" I snapped at him. Cameron looked ready to scratch this guy to pieces and keep me safe from him.**_

"_**uh, who's he?" asked James.**_

"_**The name's Cameron, and I'm Abby's friend. And I aim to keep her safe from you." Cameron hissed at James. I looked at Cameron, then to James, then back at Cameron.**_

_**James then bent down, picked up the photo, looked at it and said, "Shows your best side I think." he then showed the photo to us. Cameron snatched the photo from him. James then smiled at me, then walked off to go to his room. **_

"_**What a jerk!" said Cameron.**_

"_**Yeah!" I said, then I snatched the photo from him and said, "Can't keep the girls waiting!" Cameron looked confused then back to angry again.**_

"_**Hey, come back here!!" he yelled after me and started chasing me again.**_


	3. Survivor Challenge part 2

Bratz- Love's Unexpected Results

Chapter 3

Survivor Challenge part 3

The girls and I were in the car driving to the survivor challenge.

"This is going to be so much fun!!" said Yasmin.

Once we stopped we saw two rocks on either side of a river. There, stood Byron, with Cameron, Dylan, two pink dressed identical twins except one had a bandage on her nose and James.

"Oh no! It's Kirstee and Kaycee!!" said Jade.

We were being split into teams by names being pulled out of a hat. I was with Kirstee and Kaycee then Byron pulled out Jade's name. she joined me sitting on the rock. Then Byron pulled out Dylan's name. Dylan sighed and walked to us, hiding behind Jade and me from Kirstee and Kaycee who were all over Dylan. Cloe, Sasha, James, Cameron and Yasmin were the other team.

"Now! For the first challenge!!" said Byron pointing to the boulders around the river.

"I've already had enough challenges for one day." said Jade.

"Come one Cool Cat!" said Yasmin, pulling her off the rock. Dylan then started running and the twins started running after him.

"Now what are you going to call yourselves!?" asked Byron.

"We're the Pinkaroos!!" said Kirstee.

Then the twins chanted, "Yeah, here's what we think, the other team stink, go Pinkaroos!!" Cloe looked disgusted and wanting to claw someone's eyes out.

"By my family heritage, we should be known as the woodland adventurers!" said James. James's father was one of the richest men in the world, that's what he meant by his family heritage.

"uh, great." said Cameron.

"Well I suppose you'd prefer the grease monkeys!" said James and that made Cameron look really angry.

I growled under my breath.

The first challenge was a tug of war between the two teams. We were tugging the rope with all our might and no one seemed to be going anywhere. Suddenly the woodland adventurers flew forward.

Cameron yelled, "Come on! Can I get a more richer effort of enthusiasm?"

James growled and said, "Is that a not so clever reference to my family's heritage?"

Cameron said, "Hey, if the richy little shoe fits!"

James then looked behind him and said, "oh look. A snake!" and he let go of the rope and Cameron fell into the water as everyone flew forward.

"Yaz, quit slacking!!" yelled Sasha.

"Hey, I'm pulling as hard as I can!!" yelled Yasmin.

"uh, a snake!!?" yelled Kaycee.

"Just shut up and tug!!" yelled Kaycee.

Kaycee let go of the rope and turned to face Kirstee yelling, "You shut up and tug!!"

Kirstee then let go of the rope and the twins started fighting. Jade, Dylan and I went flying forward, yelling as we fell into the river. I fell on top of Cameron and we sank into the river. Cameron grabbed hold of me, flipped me around so I'd go head first back out of the water instead of feet first, then pulled us both up.

I took a deep breath as my head rose above the surface. I then looked around to see Cloe, Sasha and Yasmin on the rock. Cloe and Sasha stood up while Yasmin stayed on the ground.

"I think I did something." said Yasmin.

"Yeah, you nearly made us loose!" said Cloe.

"Yeah, you gotta pull your weight Yasmin!" said Sasha.

I frowned, wondering why they were being so mean to Yasmin. Cameron then helped me out of the water and we looked at Byron.

"The next stage is easy, until it gets hard!" he said, pointing to two rafts, then held two boxes in each hand.

We were standing on the rafts, split into our teams.

"What's so hard about this? Give me a chair, some sun screen, I'll stay out here till dark!" said Cloe.

"Open the boxes!" said Byron.

Dylan opened the box to find a snake inside. Everyone gasped and Dylan threw the box away and the snake fell out and onto the raft.

Cameron opened the box to a rat! He threw the box down and Cloe screamed, jumping onto Sasha and they fell into the water.

We were backing away from the snake as it crept closer. It slid up Kirstee's leg.

"Ew, it's on me! It's on me!" she yelled and kicked her leg up high and the snake flew into Kaycee's dress. She screamed and started jumping around trying to get the snake out. Eventually the snake fell out and she jumped onto Kirstee and they fell off the raft.

Cameron bent over the side of his raft.

"Cloe, Sasha! Are you guys okay?" he asked.

"Careful biker boy, wouldn't want to fall off the edge!" said James as he attempted to kick Cameron over the edge. I gasped! Luckily Cameron grabbed his foot just in time but they both fell off the raft. Now it was Yasmin on the other raft, and Jade, Dylan and myself on the other.

"I can do this, if I just stay still, it'll go away eventually." said Dylan to himself as the snake slid up his leg.

"I can do this, I can do this, I can't do this!!" he yelled jumping off the raft as the snake fell off. The snake got closer to Jade and she screamed, jumping off. Now it was between Yasmin and myself.

"Oh you poor little thing, you must be so scared. Come here, I won't hurt you!" said Yasmin to the rat. It scurried off in the other direction. Yasmin got up to try to catch it when she stepped on her foot funny.

"My ankle!!" she yelled, holding her foot as she fell off the raft. I gasped and rushed to the edge of the raft.

"Yasmin!! Are you alright!?" I yelled as her head popped out of the water. I saw Cloe and Sasha glaring at Yasmin. I growled and hopped off the raft before the snake got anywhere near me. I swam to shore and walked right up to Cloe and Sasha.

"Guys!! What is up with you!?" I yelled at them. They gave me confused and pissed looks.

"What do you mean 'what is up with us?'" asked Sasha in a pissed off voice.

"I mean, you're treating your team mate and BFF like crap! That's what I mean!! Yasmin is seriously hurt, and you guys are giving her daggers!! What sort of friends are you, anyway!!? I had a good impression about you from what I heard from Yasmin from her emails, but you guys are acting like total bitches!!" I yelled at them. I walked to the water's edge, turning my backs on them. I helped Yasmin out of the water and supported her on my shoulder.

Cloe and Sasha looked ashamed with themselves and if you ask me, they should. They want to win so badly they'll treat their friend like dirt. I mean, what friends do that? That's right, not very good ones.

We were now at the final spot, the third challenge.

"Now for the third and final challenge that will determine a winner, either the Pinkaroos, the Woodland Adventurers, or him!!" said Byron pointing to the cave.

"Oh no! Not the bear!!" said Jade.

"Quick! Where's a good tree?!" yelled/asked Cameron as he was about to run to a tree when Sasha stopped him.

"Hey! The Woodland Adventurers do not run from challenges, right?!" yelled Sasha.

"Right!" said everyone but Yasmin of the Woodland Adventurers. I rested Yasmin on a rock close by.

"_Right._" said Yasmin in a pain filled voice.

"You'll split into pairs and pluck a whisker from the bears face, the team with the most whiskers at the end wins unless they get eaten, in which case, they loose!" said Byron laughing to himself.

"Uh, but we each have odd numbers, someone from each team will have to sit out!" said Sasha.

"I'll do it!" said James., "I'm allergic to bear fur!"

"Chicken!!" said Cameron.

"I certainly am not!" exclaimed James. Cameron then started making chicken noises.

"Fine! I'll prove it to you!" said James.

"Good, you two can be one team, Cloe and I'll be another. Yasmin, I'm thinking it'll be better if _you _sit out!" said Sasha.

"What!? Why!?" exclaimed Yasmin.

"uh, we're in this to _win_ and you just haven't been showing any killer instincts." said Sasha.

"Sure I have!" said Yasmin.

"When?! When you tried to cuddle with the rat?!" asked Cloe.

"He was cold! Fine, I'll do whatever you need me to do!" said Yasmin.

"Hold it!" I yelled. Everyone turned to look at me.

"Yasmin isn't getting her fair say with the Woodland Adventurers! Byron, can she join the Pinkaroos?" I asked. Byron stood there thinking.

"Of course!" he said. I smiled at Yasmin and helped her over to where the Pinkaroos were.

"Okay, you two up for this?" asked Jade to Kirstee and Kaycee.

"No prob! We're like not afraid of wild animals, we once had a guinea pig!" said Kaycee.

"Yeah!" said Kirstee.

"Practically the same thing, except this guinea pig has six inch raiser sharp claws!" said Byron.

"Then like someone should really give him a manicure!" said Kaycee. I shook my head in disgust.

"Ok, Yaz and I'll be one team. Jade and Dylan, you two are the other team, right?" I asked them.

They both nodded.

Everyone had been in but me and Yaz. It was our turn. I hoisted Yasmin's arm over my shoulder and we walked inside. When we got close enough the to the bear we crept to the bear's side. Suddenly Yasmin cursed under her breath in pain, just that bit too loud. I breathed in and it stayed there as we waited for the bear to wake and tear us apart. But it didn't.

It just kept snoring. I placed Yasmin on one of the nearby rocks and bent down to the bear's face. I picked one of the whiskers and plucked. It's eyes shot open and they narrowed in my direction. I carefully backed away slowly. It's eyes closed again. I helped Yasmin over my shoulder again and we started creeping out of the cave. Suddenly the bear roared!!

Yasmin and I froze and we turned to see the bear running at us. Yasmin and I screamed in fright. The bear swung one of it's giant paws down! I grabbed Yasmin and pushed her out of the way as the giant paw with the razor sharp claws hit me, making me scream in agony!

"Abby!!!" yelled Yasmin as she attempted to run out of the cave. I was flung to the side of the cave. I slowly slid down groaning in pain. My eyes opened slowly and I saw my left side of my waist was bleeding, badly. I covered it with my right hand and attempted to stand up. Suddenly Cameron appeared and saw me in the mess I was in. He gasped and rushed over to me, helping me up and started tugging me out of the cave. I gasped as I saw another attack coming our way! I got my wrist out of Cameron's grip and stood between him and the bear as the attack came for us. I was hit again. I screamed again and fell just as Cameron caught me. He gasped at the sight of me again. He then picked me up, bridal style and ran out of the cave. The bear ran out of the cave and stood on it's hind legs roaring! Everyone ran to different directions. Cameron carried me over to a nearby bush. The bear ran along and tried to attack Dylan.

Yasmin then said something to Jade, but I wasn't quite sure what it was because my hearing was starting to turn into static. My vision was getting blurry. I was bleeding heavily and I could barely keep my eyes open. All I could see was Cameron's face, he looked like he was yelling at me. Probably telling me to hold on.

Suddenly I saw everyone's faces, including Byron, but not James. My eyelids started sliding down and my eyes started rolling up. I saw Cameron's face suddenly gain tears.

My world went black. I couldn't hear or see anything except nothing. The emptiness became my only friend during that time.

Suddenly I started to hear something. It sounded like blurred out voices. It took a while, but I finally was able to hear all the voices clearly.

This is what I heard.

_The doctors said she'll survive, but she may have some sort of damage to her, like some sort of brain damage or something like that. _Definitely Cloe's voice.

_Then why doesn't she wake up?! _that was Cameron's voice.

_She'll wake up in her own time, don't worry Cameron! _that was Jade.

_Yeah man, you worry too much! _I laughed to myself, Dylan was such a character.

_For once, I agree with Dylan. _Sasha, with her weird sense of humour.

_I'm with Cameron guys. I'm worried. She sacrificed herself to save me and Cameron from the bear. _aw, Yasmin being as sweet as ever.

_Geez Cameron, the way you're acting is making me think you __**like **__Abby or something! _I gasped at that. Cloe was sometimes a bit too strict when getting to the point.

_Well… Cameron was confused and didn't know what to say to that?! I was expecting, 'of course not! She's just a friend!' but he wasn't answering? Did that mean he actually likes me?_

_I suddenly saw a blurry light. I was then greeted with all my friend's faces. I smiled and they smiled back._

"_Well, that was some challenge huh?" I said, then gasped in disgust at the sound of my croaky voice. Everyone laughed and I laughed with them._

_Suddenly Byron walked in with the trophy. _

"_Abby, Jade, Dylan, Yasmin, and Kirstee and Kaycee wherever those two rascals may be, you guys won the trophy with the last whisker. Congratulations!!" said Byron. The Pinkaroos cheered and I said a mere yay._

_Suddenly there was a scream. Jade opened the door._

_A ladies voice filled the room, "My jewellery! I've been robbed!!!" _

"_not again!!" exclaimed Yasmin._

"_Huh? What do you mean not again?" I asked her._

"_This happened again while you were out. There's a thief on the loose on the hotel campus!" said Yasmin. I frowned. This would be interesting._


End file.
